


A Present for You

by FixaIdea



Series: London Fog [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Enjolras, Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: Grantaire had no idea Enjolras remembered his birthday. It didn't even occour to him that he would buy him a present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as a chapter in one of my 'prompt fill dump' fics. I'm making it a standalone, because it takes place in the same continuity as Laudate Solanum and The Fog Rises, and now that I'm turning it into a seria I feel like it belongs there, and not in the previous collection.  
> This one takes place between the events of the other two fics.

November, 1832, London

 

’Happy birthday, citizen!’

Grantaire jerked awake from where he was dozing on his rickety bed and blinked up at Enjolras, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

‘Uh, sorry, what?’

‘Is it not your birthday today?’

Grantaire blinked some more.

‘Now that you mention it… Ah, yes indeed, how silly of me! See, without Joly and Bossuet around to remind me I have quite forgotten about it!’

It’s been half a year since he’s last seen either of the two. Almost half a year since the barricade fell and Les Amis scattered. Half a year since Grantaire and Enjolras fled to England.

‘I know I can’t ever replace them’ said Enjolras quietly ‘Nor would I want to. But this at least I can do.‘

He pulled a brown paper package from behind his back and held it out to Grantaire.

‘Here, I got you a present!’

‘Why, thank you, you really shouldn’t have!’

Grantaire was touched and rather surprised. While the tribulations of the recent past have brought them a lot closer to each other than he ever expected he still wouldn’t have thought that Enjolras even knew when his birthday was, let alone think to celebrate it.

He opened the package with utmost care – and stared. In his hands lay a bright red, silk vest.

Grantaire’s brows drew together. Why would Enjolras buy him a garment like this when he himself wouldn’t be caught dead wearing one? Surely it can’t be a reminder of _that one time_ , his failure at the Barriere du Main, surely Enjolras wouldn’t be that petty, not _him_ …

‘Do you not like it?’

Enjolras’ voice was small, almost nervous.

‘I like it well’ said Grantaire, forcing a grin ‘I was just wondering what gave you the idea to give me something so bright. You tend to go for more subdued colours yourself.’

‘Oh it’s just…’ Enjolras started, rubbing the back of his neck ‘I recall you used to have a vest like that, and just how good it looked on you. I assumed you must have left it behind and thought it was a shame…’

Enjolras trailed off, blushing. Grantaire stared.

‘Oh.’

‘Why, what were you thinking?’ Enjolras asked, with a hint of a smile.

‘Well… uh…’

‘Well?’

‘Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Silly old me being me, is all.’

Enjolras studied him for a moment – and paled.

‘Surely you didn’t… I would never…’

‘Never what?’ asked Grantaire, letting just a hint of a challenge colour his voice.

‘I loved Bahorel and I miss him dearly but I would never think to suggest that I wanted your fates reversed, or that he was worth more than you.’

And oh, this didn’t even occur to Grantaire. Bahorel, with his well known love for brightly coloured coats and vests, was the only Ami whose fate they could be certain about – the only one who died on the barricade.

‘I… That truly wasn’t what I was thinking about. Like I said I found it odd that you would buy something so foreign to you but’ he swallowed ‘Ah, so you truly think I would look good in this? If so, I’ll never wear anything else again!’

‘Surely you’ll have to have it laundered from time to time!’ protested Enjolras, obviously relieved.

With that Grantaire pulled him into a hug marvelling for a moment at how times have changed, how hugging Enjolras was something he was just allowed to do now. How could he have suspected malicious intent behind a simple gift when they have come so far?

‘Thank you, my friend’ he murmured ‘Thank you.’


End file.
